Fine You're Beautiful
by nikkomilkbby
Summary: "Shikamaru loves Ino... Ino loves Sasuke... I wonder who does Sasuke loves?" SummaryChange! HighschoolAUOOC. Review and Rate! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Fine, you're beautiful.**

hey guys! this is my first story so bear with me i'm so sorry pls leave some suggestion/feedbacks if ever i make some errors or mistakes sorry and sorry for lame title can't think of any.

start off tho, this is an AU story and OOC. so pls pls pls no h8 this is all colorful and stuff because i got a little inspired weewoo. i hope u guys enjoy tho bye.

* * *

_Prologue:_

She is Haruno Sakura.

A sweetheart of her generation.

Flawless, popular and respected by all.

Daughter of the Prime minister of Japan.

Beauty of a goddess.

Suitors are uncountable.

Unfortunately, that is just what she _thinks_ she is in her imagination.

The Haruno Sakura actually is a:

Poor, reject, nerd, wide-forehead, weird hair and socially awkward girl.

A total opposite of what she really wants her to be.

Being rejected as she is, many people don't really know anything about her.

Haruno Sakura is in love.

But with her pimple-filled face, weird hair color and wide forehead, is there a possibilty that she will be loved?

Anyways!

Meet Uchiha Sasuke.

The drop dead, hot, gorgeous handsome and hot and gorgeous heartthrob in Konoha High School.

Women in all ages want him. Gays want him too.

But with all the looks, money, fame and etc. Many people would say he has it all.

He doesn't have one thing though: Good attitude.

He's an asshole, jerk, bastard and anything similar to that.

Most women are too blind by his look to care though.

And Haruno Sakura doesn't like him. At all.

He doesn't like her either.

What happens when Sasuke's father decided that he needed a P.A and Sakura is desperate to find work? Will the relationship change between the two?

A typical young love story, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

waaah! how's it tho? im so sorry bad start.

this is also NON-MASSACRE. not a proper title yet tho, i haven't thought for a good one yet sad

hope you enjoyed tho have a nice day! dont forget 2 leave feedbacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine, you're beautiful.**

lol the summary suck also the title and this story suck everything does so is my username sorry this story is made of of boredom nothing srs

* * *

_**Chapter 1**  
_

_Sakura_

First day of the last year of Senior High! Am I excited? Of course not! Who would be freaking excited about your first day when you lost your job the day before and you're still ugly? No one! Let me introduce myself, I'm Haruno Sakura. 17 years old. Working student of Konoha High School. I am from a small province in Japan and went to a city to hopefully help my parents while I study. My grandfather is very ill that's why I decided to pursue my studies even without the help of my parents. I have pink hair, wide-forehead, green eyes, etc. In school stereotypes, I'm the school nerd. Yeah, I'm smart but I am socially inept. In the entire school, I have only two friends: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Everyone else in the school doesn't care about me and I'm fine with that because I feel same with them.

I have just arrived in school with a toast on my mouth like those Japanese school girls do when they are late. I chewed every calorie and then found my seat on far back corner near the window. I waited for my friends to arrive.

"First day, Last year! Make this year a memorable experience for us all! The power of youth will be always in our hearts!" Rock Lee, our class representative literally screamed with his youthful voice. Seriously, where does he get all the energy?

"He-Hello, Sakura-cha-chan." I turned to her, Hyuuga Hinata. "Hey!" I beamed and hugged her which she returned shyly. We sat down and talked about our vacation.

"HEY GUYS HOW WAS YOUR VACATION?!" I know that loud-mouth too well when sat in my desk and grinned down at us. "Geez. Naruto, it's the last year and you never change. Shut up." I said to him. "Geez. Sakura-chan, it's the last year and you never... change either! Hey! You never really changed, Sakura-chan!" He yelled. "Nah, she had morezits now than before." Some asshole butted in while laughing. "He-hey! Th-that's not very ni-nice!" Hinata said with a hint of courage in her voice, which startled both Naruto and I. Hinata doesn't do this kind of things. "J-Just wh-who do you th-think you are? Don't you ever s-say that to he-her ag-again!" She said. Amazing. Where did she get the courage? Damn, I wish I had that kind of courage though, that would be cool. "Tch. Whatever." was what the asshole said.

You see, I am Haruno Sakura the ugly, reject nerd and Hyuuga Hinata's best friend. Hyuuga Hinata is a daughter of one the most famous eyes care company in Japan. And not to mention, Hyuuga Neji's cousin. I MEAN THE HYUUGA NEJI'S COUSIN. Who the hell is dumb enough to mess with that guy? No one. yet.

I had a little chit-chat with my friends when the girl strated beaming and squealing with each other. I just know that sign so well.

The door openend and _he _arrived. When I mean "he", I meant Uchiha Sasuke the school heartthrob. I don't know really know anything about this guy though, he doesn't talk much like the other popular kids. He pretty much ignored all the greetings and he didn't even acknowledge them, how rude! Whatever, 5 more minutes and the class will start.

I glanced over to Naruto and Hinata to find that they were both talking to each other. More like Naruto talking and Hinata blushing. They're really cute. I smiled and look out at the window, thinking of a way to fnd a job, fast.

My mind wanders and stopped to him, I blushed. He's been my long time crush ever since freshmen days. We don't talk in school, but outside school, we talk until forever. He's a nice guy. I don't think you could call it friendship in my point of view though, I call it "one-sided relationship". He's name is Sai. I don't know his last name though cause he really doesn't tell. You can say, we're strangers in school, best friends outdoors. I love him, although I think he has issues about emotions and stuff. My heart twirled as I thought of him.

_Sasuke_

It's the first day of the last year of Senior High. I sat beside Naruto, my friend(not admitting that in front of his face), who was talking to Neji's cousin. I glanced at the girl next to Naruto, the one who sat nest to the window. From what Naruto told me, her name is Haruno Sakura. She seems to be thinking of something. She was my classmate since freshmen days though, but we never really talked or something. She was one of those girls that don't squeal like some pig when I arrive or pass by. My friends used to talk about her on how ugly she was. She suddenly blushed, has she caught me staring at her? I looked away. Tch. She would be damned if she thinks I'm checking her out cause with a face like hers, I never will.

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. 16 years old. In school stereotypes, you could say that I am part of the jock/popular side. Although I don't know what I did to make myself popular. I dislike a lot of things and I try not to be attached to people, because someday I know they will leave me. My father had been hiring Nannies for me lately. I don't know why, but I did everything I can so they would resign. So far, the longest was a week. All those bitches do is flirt with me or something. Annoying.

The door opened revealing our homeroom teacher, I knew it. Hatake Kakashi. It 45 minutes ago simce the class started. He grinned under his ninja-like mask. "Yo! Sorry for I am late. You see I —." "LIAR!" Naruto exlaimed pointing an accusing finger on him. Kakashi just laughed and scratched the back of his pointy silver hair.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. Your adviser for this school year." He turned serious and class fell into silence. "Let's make this school year memorable, ne?" Kakashi smiled cutely and said 'ne' in like a japanese school girl way, ew. "Let's begin..."

And with that, our lat senior year started.

* * *

waaah! how's it tho? im so sorry bad start.

this is also NON-MASSACRE. not a proper title yet tho, i haven't thought for a good one yet sad

hope you enjoyed tho have a nice day! dont forget 2 leave feedbacks.


End file.
